Spontaneity
by Kerrz
Summary: [oneshot] Finn's rendition of a sucky romance teenagemovie makes Colin think. SLASH ColinFinn


**Spontaneity  
****  
**_by: Kerrie_

-

**Warnings**: Slash

**Pairing**: Colin/Finn (weird? Not at all)

**Disclaimer**: All characters etc from Gilmore Girls is owned by A-SP, etc, and not me, and all I can say to that is KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK (Give us some more Finn/Colin though. Kiss on the cheek ain't enough :3 ).

**A/n**: I've never even seen season four yet, but I've watches clips and read transcripts. First Gilmore Girls fic too. First decent fanfic actually, I usually only write original stories. But, hey, no one'd written a ColinFinn, so... I just had to try my luck :)

-

It wasn't exactly true when Logan said that there was nothing worse than Finn's "Passion of the Christ". At least not if you had been (un)lucky enough to see his very seldom re-enactment of any sucky romantic movie.

After a lot of champagne and the scotch Colin had "found" everyone was drunk (or getting there very quickly), and Rory, Finn decided, needed some serious cheering up, and what better was there when people were sad ('cept Prozac) than cheesy romantic movies, where the leads always got each other in the end?

Five minutes into his passionate rendition of before-mentioned scene, he fell to his knees in front of Rory, dramatically grasping her hand, and proclaiming that he loved her and that he would never look at other women ever again. Everybody laughed, while Rory tried, almost desperately to get her hand out of Finn's grip. She was grinning though, which only encouraged Finn to one last "Oh, kiss me, Rory!" which in turn made Rory pull quickly away and practically cling to Logan, who was sitting beside her, laughing as well (really, when you're drunk everything seems funny).

"I'm not kissing you!" she exclaimed with a grin, before continuing with a mischievous glint in her eye, "You can kiss him," she said, pointing at Colin, who backed away, up against a wall, but Finn just grinned and jumped up.

"Don't even _think_ of touching me," Colin warned, seeing the dangerous, drunken glint in Finn's eye. Really, when Finn was drunk, he would probably do anything; even kiss his very good friend through many years.

Finn stepped closer, holding Colin's wrists against the wall behind him, and Colin was too drunk to resist, and he could only helplessly wait for the inevitable as Finn leaned in to press his lips against Colin's. It lasted only a few seconds, and Finn pulled away and winked at Colin, laughing with the others. To them it must have seemed as just acting, and Colin imagined that that was what Finn had felt as well, but Colin just couldn't fight the faint blush that rose to his cheeks and he couldn't help how his breath caught in his throat. He covered it up quickly though, laughing with the rest of them, but as soon as everyone's attention had turned elsewhere he quietly slipped out of the house, out on the terrace.

He sat down on the stair, looking up at the stars above him. He'd always felt _something_ towards Finn, he could just never really pin-point what exactly. Now, of course, with the fastening of his heartbeat, the blushing, and the actually wanting to kiss Finn again was really pointing in one direction only, but Colin had heard somewhere that denial was good for the soul (or maybe it was the other way around, he really was too drunk to remember).

So just as he'd decided to go in and forget everything someone sat down beside him, throwing an arm around him, and damn it if he didn't feel his heartbeat quickening _again_ when he heard that drunk, Australian voice.

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Finn slurred in his ear, and dammit Colin was drunk, and he decided for once just to be spontaneous, while kicking himself hard for being stupid enough to do what he was about to do. He raised a hand to Finn cheek, turned his head towards Colin's and with one last look into those damned eyes, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the other's, waiting for Finn to shove him away.

Which never happened.

-

Huh. Well, I believe that happened :D They were probably just too drunk to remember the next day :3

grins loudly Please RR, 'specially if there're something with the characterizations. As I mentioned I never wrote GG before, and I never watched the entire episodes, merely clips :) 'Sides, English isn't even my first language.


End file.
